October 13, 2012
The 728th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on October 13, 2012. It was hosted by Christina Applegate and the musical guest was Passion Pit, who performed "Take a Walk" and "Carried Away." Sketches *Vice Presidential Debate (Cold Opening) *Gillette (Commercial) *The Californians (Show) *Tech Talk (Show) *Give Us All Our Daughters Back! (Commercial) *The Sirens *Halloween Ball *Dance Studio Cast *Vice Presidential Debate **Usain Bolt **Taran Killam as Paul Ryan **Kate McKinnon as Martha Raddatz **Jason Sudeikis as Joe Biden *Opening Monologue **Christina Applegate **Bill Hader as Kirby the Toad's Fruppeteer **Taran Killam as one of the singers **Kate McKinnon as one of the singers **Bobby Moynihan as Gronzo's Fruppeteer **Nasim Pedrad as one of the singers **Jay Pharoah as one of the singers **Jason Sudeikis as Dane Cook **Kenan Thompson as Fozzie the Badger's Fruppeteer *Gillette **Fred Armisen as Gael García Bernal **Bill Hader as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as Adrien Brody **Jay Pharoah as André 3000 **Jason Sudeikis as Jerry Sandusky *The Californians **Christina Applegate as Brie **Usain Bolt as one the guy **Fred Armisen as Stuart **Vanessa Bayer as Rosa **Bill Hader as the announcer (voice only) and Devin **Taran Killam as Todd Garns **Kate McKinnon as the priest **Bobby Moynihan as Julian **Jason Sudeikis as Marcus Lawless **Kenan Thompson as Trey *Tech Talk **Christina Applegate as Caitlin Owens **Fred Armisen as Shu Chow **Bill Hader as Josh Savage **Kate McKinnon as Adrienne Terzoli **Nasim Pedrad as Li Hai **Cecily Strong as Mashu Quin **Kenan Thompson as Dennis Metcalf *Give Us All Our Daughters Back! **Christina Applegate as Uma Thurman **Fred Armisen as Harrison Ford **Bill Hader as Arnold Schwarzenegger **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as Liam Neeson **Kate McKinnon as the teacher **Bobby Moynihan as Steven Seagal **Jay Pharoah as Denzel Washington **Tim Robinson as the agent **Jason Sudeikis as Mel Gibson *Weekend Update **Seth Meyers **Nasim Pedrad as Arianna Huffington **Kenan Thompson as Jean K. Jean *The Sirens **Christina Applegate as one of the Sirens **Fred Armisen as one of the sailors **Steve Higgins as the narrator (voice only) **Taran Killam as one of the sailors **Kate McKinnon as one of the Sirens **Bobby Moynihan as one of the sailors **Cecily Strong as one of the Sirens **Jason Sudeikis as Odysseus *Halloween Ball **Christina Applegate as Ms. Schrader **Vanessa Bayer as the Vice-Principal **Jay Pharoah as Daniel Frye **Kenan Thompson as Steve Kane *Dance Studio **Christina Applegate as Jillian Chizz **Taran Killam as one of the students **Bobby Moynihan as one of the students **Nasim Pedrad as one of the students **Kenan Thompson as Charles Notes/Trivia *Usain Bolt appeared in the "Vice Presidential Debate" cold opening sketch and in "The Californians" sketch as one of the guys. *This marks the first time Kate McKinnon starts the show by uttering the famous line, "Live from New York, it's Saturday Night!." *Aidy Bryant was absent in the sketches. Her only appearance in this episode was during the goodnights. Category:Episodes Category:Season 38 Episodes Category:Season 38